Bitch in Heat
by UmbraLunae
Summary: SMUT


"Oh...oh God!"

Ruby paced her room. This could not be happening...why was this happening. She needed this to stop, it was embarrassing. She knew she had to go downstairs and help Granny out with the diner, but she couldn't face going down there in front of so many people when she had at last figured out what was wrong with her. Granny had sent Ruby for a half hour break to get her head together after she poured scolding hot coffee onto Leroy. Granny, though wondering what was possibly going through Ruby's mind, just hoped that Ruby would get her act together. Ruby couldn't go back there, she needed to be alone...or she needed her friends. So after a quick call to Granny, which resulted in the rest of the day off, Ruby made her way outside. At first she thought about going to Mary Margret, but she pushed that to the side. Mary Margret would be teaching right now. She couldn't go to Emma, she and David were busy at the Sheriff's office. Then it struck Ruby, why hadn't she thought of her in the first place? If there was anyone that loved Ruby more then Granny it was Belle.

Ruby walked fast as she could to the library, and was looking around the shelves in no time for her friend. As Ruby had thought, there wasn't many at the library; which meant that Ruby and Belle could have a nicem quiet talk without any or many interruptions. She saw Belle smile as her friend caught her gaze, and Belle finished helping Gheppetto to find a particular book before making her way over to her best friend.

"Ruby!" Belle said, beaming and wrapping her arms around the taller woman. "I didn't expect to see you here today. I thought you were working."

"Yea..." Ruby drawled, her arms around her friend. "About that...Belle?"

"Yea?" Belle asked, pulling away slightly from her friend. "What is it, Ruby?"

"I need to tell...well, talk to you about something. It's kinda private...I just need a friend right now."

"You're worrying me Ruby. Whatever you need to tell me you can. I'm always here for you."

Ruby smiled. Gheppetto was the only one in the library at present, so the girls went to the front desk and Ruby sat down. It was obvious to Belle that whatever Ruby needed to get off her chest was important to her. And Belle had even taken note of the slight blush that had crossed Ruby's cheeks when she spoke of the matter, it was something that had such an effect on her friend and Belle wanted to do this right. She had Ruby sit down, whilst she went to the back office and made the pair of them a cup of tea each and brought them out with a packet of biscuits. Ruby smiled at her friend's attempts to comfort her, it was sweet. About as sweet as the cup of tea Belle had made, Belle sat down and faced Ruby.

"So, what's on your mind Ruby?"

"It's...awkward, Belle." Ruby mumbled, taking a sip of her tea. "Kinda personal too, just promise you won't laugh?"

Belle smiled and agreed she would not laugh, she doubted she would anyway. This was clearly important to Ruby and distressed her very much, if Belle could help then she would, and if she couldn't, then she would find a way to help Ruby. For now, listening to her friend would have to do.

"Did I ever tell you about how I found out I was a wolf?"

"It was when you met Mary Margret, wasn't it? You believed that the wolf was your lover, Peter." Belle told Ruby what she could remember. Speaking slowly in case she said something that upset Ruby. "You gave your red cloak to Mary Margret and left with Peter to chain him up. So he wouldn't hurt anyone, but..."

"But I was the wolf." Ruby said sadly, her voice was dull and flat. Even now it hurt to talk about it. It had been years since she had lost Peter, but the wound was still raw. "And Peter was a sitting duck. And I...killed him."

"Ruby?" Belle asked sweetly, "I hope we're not going to have another talk about the monster you're not. You're a good person Ruby, and you made a mistake. It's unfortunate about Peter, but I'm sure he knew that you loved him and you're sorry for happened."

Ruby smiled at Belle, "Thank you Belle, but that's not what I wanted to talk about. Right. I have to come out and say it don't I?"

Belle nodded, slightly confused at her friend who had went from being sad and somber to blushing and nervously chuckling in seconds.

"Right. Wolves, She-wolves, like bitches go through heat."

"Yes."

"I'm a She-Wolf."

"Yes, so..." Belle's face went red, "Oh! You mean...?"

"Yea." Ruby answered awkwardly. "It's almost silly, when we had no clue about who we were, I was flirty, I wore such small outfits and...I was...the lack of a better word, a bit of a slut!"

"Oh, Ruby! I'm sure you weren't!" Belle giggled, she knew she had promised not to laugh but she couldn't help it. yes, she found it slightly funny that Ruby had just called herself a slut but in all honesty, she just wasn't sure what else to do.

"I kind of was, honestly Belle. But this is what I wanted to talk to you about. When I was...slutty. I would shag anything that moved...and was fit!"

Belle giggled some more listening to her friend and even Ruby giggled and blushed some more.

"When She-Wolves are in heat, they need to...they get the urge to...you know..."

"Shag?"

Ruby laughed whole heartedly hearing her sweet friend say such a word. And the two girls were rather glad that Belle was the librarian, else they would be in some trouble. Belle blushed, Ruby was a bad influence; but she could now understand why Ruby was so embarrassed. Since they found out again, and things had returned to the ways they once were, Ruby's cycle had changed and now she had realized her wolf cycle had come back and all she wanted to do right now was...shag.

* * *

Ruby lay in her bed that night, she was glad she had told Belle. If anything, she guessed she needed to get it off her chest but that didn't stop the urges. And now, as she lay in just a red babydoll and red panties, Ruby was feeling the full effect of her urges. She couldn't just leave, it's not like there was anyone out there would help her. Yes, she had told Belle, who had promised to look into it but that was different. It wasn't like she expected Belle to physically help her out with this and that was exactly what she needed right now. Ruby closed her eyes, maybe if she just went to sleep then she could forget about it for the rest of night. But this was what was keeping her awake, being just so...horny.

Ruby thought back to when she was just Ruby Lucas, when she wasn't Red Riding Hood, when she dressed in skimpy outfits and flaunted her assets to get exactly what she wanted. What she wanted then, she wanted now. Sex. Good, rough sex. Sighing, she thought back to being flirty Ruby Lucas; to a night out at the Rabbit Hole.

_Ruby walked into the Rabbit Hole with Mary Margret, Ashley, Jasmine and Lisa. Mary Margret, was rather covered. She wore a 50s style, halter neck dress and ballet pumps, she looked adorable but rather out of place with Ashley who wore black leggings and a long sparkly top. The two stood close together the entire night and left early. Jasmine, Lisa and Ruby all looked perfectly kitted out, as if they were in a strip club. Jasmine wore a sparkly blue crop top and a sparkly blue skirt, which ran past her ass. Lisa wore an extremely low cut white dress which went almost to her knees, but the dress was almost see though. As for Ruby, she wore a tight, white tank top and red shorts; the three of them wore killer heels and danced very seductively. _

_The three of them had went out 'on the pull', and Ruby danced between the two girls. Jasmine was right behind Ruby, she could feel Ruby's pert ass wriggle against her, and she would never admit it; but it had turned her on. What Jasmine didn't realize was that Ruby remembered the whole thing, Lisa didn't however. Lisa danced in front of Ruby, and the two sexy women that sandwiched Ruby, had shared a look together. Lisa and Ruby filled up on drinks, whilst Jasmine made it look like she was getting as drunk as her friends. Then when they danced again, Jas put her tanned hands onto Ruby's hips and pulled her friend's tight ass against her front and began to dry hump Ruby. Jasmine had been well aware of the lustful stares they got off other men, and that spurred her on all the more._

_"You enjoying that, sexy mama?" Jas asked._

_Ruby nodded, and grinded into her friend as Lisa caught onto what Jas was doing. Lisa fell back a couple of steps and Ruby caught onto her. To the untrained eye, it would have looked like Jasmine had bent Ruby over and Ruby was doing unspeakable things to Lisa. It was safe to say, that the three girls weren't the only horny ones in the bar. Lisa was pulled away by a guy, whom she spent the night with; and Jas pulled Ruby up. As the dance floor filled with more bodies, Jas leant in close to her friend and nipped her ear. As she heard Ruby gasp, she took the opportunity to slip a hand into Ruby's shorts. Jas smiled, her hand lay onto top of Ruby's silky panties. Silky, wet panties. Jas's long, slender fingers rolled in circles against Ruby's clit; Ruby's head fell back, her long, dark waves cascading over her friend. Jasmine turned her head, smelling Ruby's strawberry hair. Everything about Ruby turned her on._

_From Ruby's thick, chocolate hair to her long slender legs, her cherry red pout and beautiful curves; it all turned Jasmine on so much that she could feel her own panties dampen. As her fingers slipped under Ruby's panties, she cupped one of her friend's breasts. God, Ruby was beautiful, Jasmine would admit, but right now all Jasmine could think about was having her friend in her bed. Jasmine got hornier and hornier, and as she dipped her fingers into Ruby's slick, wet pussy, she whispered a few fantasies into Ruby's ear, now thankful again for the noisy club. No one else would hear Ruby's longing moans and Jasmine's lustful fantasies._

_"...and I want you on my bed. Naked, I want to see all of you Ruby. All of your beautiful body. I'll have you to myself, I'll start at the top. I'll nip your ear."_

_Jasmine's teeth grazed over Ruby's ear._

_"Then kiss down your neck."_

_Jasmine placed light kisses down her neck._

_"Down your chest and take your pert, pink nipple into my mouth."_

_Jasmine rubbed Ruby's breast and pinched the nipple through the top._

_"I'll bite gently, I'll do the same to the other. Lick down your stomach and kiss along your hips, and down your thighs. I'll spread your legs and lower my head."_

_Ruby moaned, pushing her hips onto Jasmine's hand. Her breaths coming out in quick, short spurts. Jasmine smirked into Ruby's neck, she was no where near finished her fantasy but Ruby was so close to coming._

_"I'll stick my tongue out, and flick your clit. I'll lick the length of your pretty pussy. Are you wet for me? Are you, baby?"_

_Ruby nodded._

_"Answer me, Rubes." Jasmine demanded. "Are you wet? Are your panties soaking for me?"_

_"Yes, Jas...I'm so wet...wet for you." Ruby panted._

_Jasmine bit Ruby's neck, she could feel her own juices running down her legs, and cared not, if someone noticed. She was having Ruby. This might be the only time she got to so. But then again, she said that every time. Ruby didn't know about those times. She wouldn't remember this time, so why not tell her?_

_"You know, Ruby. If there's anything I love more then thinking about burying my tongue in your tight cunt, it's thinking about the last few times I've had you. The last time, was when you stayed at mine."_

_Ruby gasped, she was now only hearing the odd word; focused more on Jasmine's long fingers which were ramming her fast._

_"I know I shouldn't have but you loved it, even if you were asleep. It was only fair. You woke me up. You must have been having one hell of a dream, you were almost screaming. Good thing Dad was out, else he'd have heard you. You were wet, no...you were soaking, you dirty bitch. And all because of a dream." Jasmine said darkly, "So I took my Bullet out and pulled your top down. Your pink nips hardened instantly and you moaned when I put the bullet on you. Even more so, when I parted your slut legs and pushed the bullet into your dripping pussy."_

_Ruby moaned more, "Please...please Jas!"_

_"That's right, Ruby. Beg!"_

_"Jas...I need to cum...I'm going to..."_

_"Ask me."_

_"P-please...Jasmine...make me...let me cum..."_

_Jasmine said no more, and added another finger into her friend's tight, wet pussy before finger fucking her. Her hand moved at lightning speed and Ruby moaned and moaned, Yes, this was what she needed. She needed to cum...she was...God...yes! When Jasmine hit that spot which caused Ruby to almost scream in the bar, Jas knew she was doing something right, and her hand moved from Ruby's breast to covering her mouth. Her fingers worked fast, hard and deep in Ruby, hitting that spot almost every time. And in a split second, Ruby's back arched. She screamed into Jasmine's hand, her juices squirting out onto her silky panties and Jasmine's hand before running down her legs._

Ruby opened her eyes, she could taste blood in her mouth from where she had bit her lip. She doubted very much that Granny would have been happy if Ruby had woken her up by screaming during an orgasm. She licked the cut on her lip and smiled to herself. That had been one of he best night's out with the girls, she hadn't let on to Jasmine that she remembered at all, and that made Jasmine look at her all the more. Ruby would flaunt it for Jasmine, turned up that she was arousing one of her best friends. Yawning, she knew that for now, she had satisfied herself. Jasmine would come in handy in a time like this, but she and Ruby hadn't spoken much since the curse broke. If she couldn't have Jasmine, Ruby would have to find someone else to satisfy these urges.


End file.
